Android 18
Android 18 is a character from the anime/manga series Dragon Ball Z. She appeared 78th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Android 18 VS Captain Marvel, where she faced off against Captain Marvel from Marvel Comics. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Alita vs. Android 18 * Android 17 VS Android 18 * Android 18 vs. Arale Norimaki * Android 18 vs blaze the cat * Android 18 vs. Fiora * Android 18 vs. KOS-MOS * Android 18 vs. Metal Sonic * Android 18 vs. Nu-13 * Android 18 vs. Palutena * Android 18 vs. Roll * Android 18 VS Starfire * Android 18 vs Wonder Woman * Creation-17 vs Android 18 * Genos VS Android 18 * VIVIT vs Android 18 Completed * Android 18 vs. Captain Marvel (Fanon Version) * Android 18 vs. Tier Harribel (Completed) * Samus Aran vs Android 18 (Completed) With Android 17 * Iron Man and War Machine vs Android's 17 and 18 (Completed) * The Rowdy Ruff Boys vs Androids 17 and 18 Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 3 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Cyborg (DC Comics) * Rogue (Marvel) * Tifa Lockhart (Final Fantasy) * Yasha (Asura's Wrath) History Death Battle Info (Official) Background *Real Name: Lazuli *Height: Approx. 5'6" | 1.67 m *Twin sister to Android 17 *Created by Dr. Gero *Married to Krillin *Mother of Maron Techniques *Flight **About 15,300,000 miles per hour (1/44 the speed of light) *Finger Beam *Infinity Bullets *Android Barrier *Sadistic 18 *Photon Strike *Destructo Disc *Energy Absorption (confirmed only in the videogames) Feats *Dominated Earth in alternate timeline *Broke a Super Saiyan arm *Defeated Vegeta, Goten, Trunks, Future Gohan *Helped defeat Super 17 in GT *Deflected Super Saiyan Blue Kamehameha *Blocked Trunks' sword, which killed Frieza, who survived a planet bust *Withstood love making with Krillin Death Battle Info (Fanon) Bio *Not actually an Android: she was born human and so is a cyborg **Modified by Dr. Gero/Android 20 *Early 20's human years, roughly 3 years as an android (when introduced in Cell Saga) *Twin of Android 17 *Wife of Krillin (SOMEHOW) **Mother of Marron Cybernetics *Superspeed, strength, durability and senses. *Ki abilities similar to other DBZ characters. **Ki blasts and beams ***Destructo Disc (likely taught to her by her husband Krillin) **Android Barrier **Flight *'Android Ki' recharges at a constant rate. While 18's power is finite, her stamina can maintain itself indefinitely. *'Android Ki' cannot be detected, as it is not natural ki. *Shows no signs of aging. *Is still able to get pregnant despite her cybernetics. https://youtu.be/jUWyGjxVLXo?t=33s *Once had a self-destruct bomb powerful enough to destroy the Earth; but this was removed. Feats *Significantly more powerful than a basic SSJ1; slaughtering all the Z-Fighters (except Trunks) in the Alternate Future. **Broke both of Vegeta's arms in the current timeline. https://youtu.be/Ecr54P38Mdg *Runner up of the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament **Intentionally threw the match for Mr. Satan in exchange for a bribe. Otherwise, she could have clearly won. **Held her ground against Mighty Mask (Kid Trunks and Goten) when the duo became Super Saiyans **Effortlessly defeated Jewel. **It's unknown if she would have made this much success if the other Z-Fighters didn't leave the tournament prematurely. *Deflected a Kamehameha from Super Saiyan Blue Goku https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uvWWCoV29fA Faults *Contrary to popular belief; the destructo-disc cannot cut through everything. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zhx2olE7Z9k *(In her prime) 18 had more experience fighting alongside 17 rather than fighting alone. *Is now reduced to babysitting her daughter while Krillin continues fighting; despite 18 being more powerful than Krillin. (Though it is implied that this was her own choice to do so.) Losses *Was absorbed by Cell. *Alternate Future 18 was killed by Trunks. *Was easily killed by Super Buu. *Easily overpowered by Beerus. *Overpowered by Super 17. Gallery Android 18.png Androide_18_render.png Android-18-PNG-dragon-ball-females-35087684-485-1350.png Android_18 02.png Android18SemiPerfectCellSaga.png|Android 18 {Cell Saga} Trivia *Was once groped by Roshi before slamming him into a metal wall https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wacXVHG24ck *Wiz/Ben Singer officially confirmed that his depiction of 18 was inaccurate due to depicting her with energy absorbing powers: something only showing in the videogames and debunked in both the manga and anime. However Ben also stated that 18 would still win against Marvel regardless. https://t.co/AxIWmcWHqr">pic.twitter.com/AxIWmcWHqr Ben also stated (on the episode's youtube page https://youtu.be/wcNvMW4s9a8) that 18's speed is actually 15,300,000 miles per hour; however considering this would only better confirm 18's victory. Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Cyborg Category:Dragon Ball Z Characters Category:Female Category:Flight Users Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Japan Combatants Category:Martial Artist Category:Robots Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Warrior Category:Ki Users Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Returning Combatants Category:Ageless Characters